Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to implants for augmenting or reconstructing the human body. In particular, the present disclosure relates to gluteal implants, as well as to gluteal implant systems.
Description of the Related Art
Implants may be used to augment and/or reconstruct the human body. However, current implants are unstable and prone to shifting after implantation, which can cause a host of problems for both patients and doctors alike. For example, among other problems, post-operative shifts can (1) cause patients pain, discomfort, and embarrassment, (2) necessitate additional doctor intervention (e.g., invasive or noninvasive), and/or (3) prolong patient recovery times. Accordingly, a need exists not only for implants and implant systems that prevent, inhibit, conceal, and/or mitigate post-operative shifts that move implants and implant systems out of position, but also for implants and implant systems that alternatively or additionally encourage and/or facilitate restorative shifts that move implants and implant systems back into position during and/or following any post-operative shift that moves them out of position.